night help
by lizybee
Summary: trish need help with some wwe move and jeff hardy help her but it turns into somenthing else.....
1. Chapter 1

"Um. Jeff? Hello? Jeff? You in there?" Trish said as her tiny hand tapped on the hotel room door. She had gotten a phone call twenty minutes ago, informing her about a match they wanted her in the following day, full of moves and things she had no clue how to do. And the only superstar that was around, or that would help her was Jeff. He never went out any ways with the other guys. She knocked once more, before concluding that he might have gone out to get some food.. Even thought it was almost twelve forty- five at night.

She fumbled with the tops of her gym pants to try and keep them up, as she chewed on her lips, praying to every God she could think of that he was here. She started to walk away, just as the door opened. Jeff stood there, wiping sleep from his eyes. His leopard pajama bottoms hung low on him, and his freshly dyed blue hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Hey?" He said looking at her, wondering what Trish was doing at his door at this time. Everyone knew he liked to go to sleep early, and she looked like she should be hitting the weight room, not knocking on his door at this time.

"Um. hi." She said putting on a nervous grin, "I know it's late.. But I need a favor." She started. He grinned and pushed his door open more, inviting her in. She smiled and walked in, as he flipped a few lights on.

"What's up?" He asked plopping down on the messed up bed with a large grin.

"Well. I got a call a little bit ago. and they want me in a match." Jeff looked at her puzzled. She'd be in lots of matches, he'd helped her from the start in the first place, she knew enough to pull off a good, entertaining match.

"A hardcore match. and some of the stuff they want me to do. I wasn't sure on. and you've always helped me before. so I thought maybe you could." She looked with large puppy dog eyes, as he chuckled and hit her leg.

"Of course I will kid!" He said, he always called her kid, even though they were around the same ago, "What kind crazy shit they want you to do now?" She sat on the bed, crossing her legs slowly.

"Well. it's versus Jackie, I should mention that first. And she'll damn near kick my ass at the chance, tough fucker's done it before. And they're going to bring out ladders! And I am supposed to get a reverse DDT off of the ladder."

"Damn that's a rough one. Well." He talked, and she found herself staring into his eyes, never realizing his unique beauty. Sure, she'd gave him that little kiss on Raw. but that was nothing compared to what she wanted to do to him. His mouth did the cutest thing when he talked too.

"Does that make sense?" He asked, pulling her out of the trance, she had no clue how long he had talked, nor what he had said.

"Ohh. oh yes! Perfect sense." Trish said with a shaken voice, "And at the end. I uh. bulldog her off the ladder onto the table." Jeff babbled on again, Trish letting her libido get the best of her, and she found herself scooting closer to him, her wild eyes scanning his body. His beautiful. sculpted. wild body.

"What about a moonsault?"

"They're not making you moonsault!" Jeff said looking at her with a small chuckle. He had spent hours on hours trying to teach Amy the moonsault, or rather perfect the shit Shane had taught her, and no way could they expect Trish to be able to one to the next day.

"I know. tell me about it though." She answered, her voice softer and more seductive, their eyes not locked together in an unbreakable clasp. She licked her lips and watched him, his eyes getting a foreign look in them.

"Well." he started, licking his own lips, due to their instant dryness, "First you climb to the top, or second. or wherever you're jumping off, and you arch your hips..."

"Like this?" Trish asked, pulling herself up a little and spreading her legs. She looked at him with daring eyes, as his voice squeaked wildly, as if he was still in puberty.

"Yea..just like that. Well. uh. you give a small like. jump." Jeff daringly added.

"Like this?" She said, bumping her hips up slightly, her baggy pants exposing the top of her black thong.

"Yes. I think. you've got it. and you go with it." He answered, his eyes glaring at her exposed stomach, the small shirt she had on bunched up to the bottom of her bra.

"Like this?" She asked again, sitting up and running her hand down his chest, keeping their eyes together. He nodded his head quickly, the room suddenly spinning. Trish let a grin escape, the match could wait. She wanted him now. She slowly got up and straddled his legs, his cock was already growing hard and just the gentle touch of her was sending him into orbit. She was every vision of sex appeal Jeff could imagine all rolled into one perfect, lean, muscular body.

She let her lips capture the skin of his neck and tug at it, her hands now roaming down his sides and to the elastic of his pants. She pushed them under, and felt the soft skin of his hips, avoiding his erection and kneading that flesh, so close yet so far away. He gasped. She brought her head to his ear, catching the earring in her teeth and giving it a quick tug.

"Thanks for helping me with my problem. now I'm going to help you with yours." Her hand boldly snatched his cock and she held the hard length in his fist, using her other hand to push him backward onto the mattress. Jeff moaned while Trish pulled her hand up, her pussy directly above his cock, the fabric of their clothes was the only barrier between their genitals. She jerked her hips back and forth, and ground them together before she carefully bumped up and down on him.

Trish fell forward, letting her lips very briefly touch his, before her hot mouth found one of his nipples. Her mouth enveloped it and sucked it up, her hard teeth tugging brutally at it.

"That's it Trish. just like that." He said softly, wanting to touch her, but his hands felt like there were six hundred-pound weights holding them down. Her tongue touched his other bud, bolding touching it and circling the tender skin. She slithered down his body, pulling him down the bed until she got him where she wanted him.

Trish pulled him so his knees bent past the bend and his feet could touch the floor. His tenting was now completely obvious through the once baggy pants, which were quickly removed. As she removed the fabric, she his soft pubic hair was exposed inch by inch until his whole cock was out, and already leaking quite a bit.

"Already? And I haven't even gotten to the good part yet!" She said. She kissed the end of his cock before lowering it all down his throat in one swift movement, Jeff had never seen anything like it, not even in a porno. She had the happiest look in her eyes, like a small child that was presented with a sucker, and she was certainly planning on making this sweet treat last. She pulled her head up and set her tongue at the base of his cock, tasting soft pubes that needed shaved.

She brought her tongue up and down the underside of his penis, as slow as she could be, the pleasure was so over-whelming, it was physically painful and agonizing for Jeff. She felt him starting to get like he was going to cum, something she did not want to happen quite yet. She stood up, he perked up on his elbows to watch.

"You like what you see?" She asked, slowly removing the shirt and her bra at the same time, her large breasts falling to her hard torso. Her thumbs looped in the top of her pants, before she inched them off, displaying piece by piece of her muscular legs, and turning so he could see her stiff ass in the tight thong with every powerful muscle in her back profoundly showing off.

"I like what I see." Jeff stuttered. She approached him again, pushing him back on the bed, urging him to shoot on.

"Touch me." Trish commanded, more then ask. His hand reached forward, cupping one of her breasts, his thumb running over her hard nipple. He lowered his head and caught it in his teeth, biting down hard, a yelp of joy escaping her; he kissed each breast again before letting his hands roam down her thighs.

Her underwear was soaked with arousal. He snaked his hands around to touch each of her butt cheeks. He yanked her into his lap as she spread her legs. Jeff's hand snaked under the tight string of her underwear, past her ass, plunging into her pussy.

"Oh yes!" She yelled, his hands were careful, yet daring, and she tried to push against him and ride his fingers, the panties making the task most difficult. Finally she got him to get rid of them, and he threw them into the floor with the clothes pile.

"Fuck me Jeff Hardy. Fuck me like you've never fucked before. And then fuck me again." Her words were uncontrollable, unstoppable, and most erotic and demanding, a tone at which Jeff had never heard before, but he sure liked. He reached forward, and caught her lips in his own for the first time since her arrival tonight. She moaned against him, pushing her off.

"Stop with the delays. Get in me." He smiled and pushed her back, if she wanted it so bad, she was going to get it. She spread her legs, leaking with wetness. Her blonde hair was splattered against the bedding, outlining her fake face. He smiled, knowing she wanted him, and now in control. He dove his head in-between her legs instead of his cock, and slowly ate her out, his tongue exploring her depths.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled, her voice bouncing off wall after wall and down the hall. His swift jaw movements sent her into orbit, she was in a sexual fantasy world, controlled by his heated mouth. Jeff's hands help her wet thighs apart so she couldn't clasp him in place. His fingertips touched her shaved mound, and his touch lined her walls, under she started shaking.

He quickly pulled his head out, replacing it with his cock, plunging deep in her with one giant swift motion, her eyes sealed and tears gathering in the bottom of her eyelids. He roughly grabbed both of her breasts in his hands roughly, squeezing her harshly while he violently fucked her, just how she wanted. His large penis plunged in and out of her, deep with in where his tongue wasn't even halfway to.

"You like that? Huh Trish? You like my big cock in you?" She whimpered, her hands clutched the sheets toughly and pulled the fitted sheet from the bedding. The slick sounds of wet organ in wet organ filled the room with her torn moans and gasps. Jeff let his hands hold her hips, allowing him to give full, long thrusts in her, taking his time and roughly shoving him inside Trish.

"Oh yea!" She cried out, her cheeks were red and puffy, her eyes matched, sweat dripping down her body. Jeff held her tighter as he sped up, his hips gyrating through her as fast as they could go, both of their climaxes approaching quickly.

Trish came first, a large scream coming from her throat, her clear juices spilling out around Jeff's cock and onto the white bedding. Jeff smiled and pushed on through her shaking body, his strength holding her down as he continued to band the absolute hell out of her, he knew he was Cuming, but he didn't let that stop him. She was yelling for him, urging him, cheering him to reach the top of the mountain and spill deep inside her.

His heavy balls slammed against her with each thrust, his hair was falling out of the rubber band and outlining his face, he had lost an earring somewhere during the events. The bed squeaked loudly as he shove din her, pausing, as like a tidal wave, his orgasm hit hard, erupting deep inside of Trish, trembling them both, a loud grunt coming from him. His pearly cum spilling in her, and out, combining with the thin juices of her own extremity, making a small puddle.

Jeff pulled out of her, kissing her neck lightly and whispering to her.

"So. did I help you?" He asked with a coy smirk.

"A little. you helped yourself as well though." His dimples flourished at his next grin, her sticky hand reaching and cupping his cheek.

"I've got to go. we'll see how tomorrow goes."

"If you ever need more help. you know where to stop." He added.

"I certainly do." She pulled up her pants and shirt, tossing her thong at Jeff, "Souvenir." She added with a subliminal expression as she walked out, the door swinging shut behind her. He held the wet silk in his first, watching as the lock shut, and clicked.


	2. next night and moring

Returned Favors

Trish had just slipped her white tank top over her head when there was a knock at the door. She padded barefoot over to the door and slowly opened it. On the over side stood a very sexy and freshly groomed Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Jeff" Trish said with a smile.

"Hey Trish, I got kinda bored watching Matt and Amy make out so I thought I'd come and keep you company" He grinned.

"Sure, I enjoyed the company last night, I hope it's just as good tonight." Trish gave a seductive smile.

Jeff walked in and closed the door behind him, "Don't worry, it'll be even better."

Trish sauntered over to the bed and sat on the edge. "So Jeffy, what you got planned?"

Jeff walked over to Trish and knelt down in front of her. "Well Miss. Stratus," Jeff began while running his fingers down her face "could you help me dye my hair?"

Trish's face dropped "Sure Jeff." She forced out a smile.

"Don't worry I'll make it worth your while." Jeff answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Trish got up and headed to the bathroom.

Jeff stood in front of the mirror admiring his new dyed orange hair. Trish was stood behind him with her hands on his hips.

"You think I did a good job?"

Jeff turned around and wrapped his arms around her thin waster "You did an excellent job."

Trish smiled and moved closer to Jeff "So Jeffy, you gonna pay me for my services?"

Jeff smiled and moved his lips closer to Trish's. At first their kiss was slow, their lips softly covering each others. After a while Jeff pulled Trish's head closer to make more contact. His tongue probed her lips seeking inside, finally Trish parted her lips and allowed Jeff entry. He immediately began searching around feeling the wet heat of Trish's mouth. After a few minutes they both pulled away breathless.

"I definitely should have come earlier."

Trish smiled the reached up for his mouth again. "Lets go get comfy."

Trish went and laid down on the bed, Jeff following, slowly crawling up her body placing random kisses here and there.

He lend down kissing her neck, then licking up to her ear lobe and softly biting down. "Oh Jeff." Jeff smiled to himself before moving round to capture her lips.

Trish's hands moved to the hem of Jeff's shirt trying desperately to pull it off. Jeff moved and broke the kiss allowing Trish to pull his shirt off. Jeff then went back to her neck kissing and softly biting it. Trish moaned while running her hands up and down Jeff's muscled back. He sat up and began to pull Trish's tank top up, smiling to himself when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth while massaging her other breast.

"Please Jeff" Trish moaned.

"Please what?"

"I… want you… in me… NOW!"

"No baby, we're not rushing tonight."

Trish groaned and pushed her head back into the pillow. Jeff crawled down her body pulling her shorts down in the process. He threw them somewhere across the room and then parted Trish's legs. He kissed her inner thighs making her moans more audible. He softly blew on her heated core. Trish's hips jerked involuntary. He brought his thumbs up and parted her wet folds and kissed her clit.

"Ooohhhh Jeff."

Jeff then began to softly suck on it, then without warning bit into her. Trish screamed in pleasure. Jeff then slowly and agonizingly moved down to her hole darting his tongue out and straight into her. He moved it around watching Trish as her hips thrusted trying to get more stimulation.

After feeling Trish write around for a few minutes, Jeff pulled his tongue out and moved back up Trish's body placing a firm kiss on her lips.

"You okay baby?"

"Mmmmmm, you always make me feel good Jeff."

Jeff grinned and lend down to kiss her again. Trish spread her legs allowing Jeff to lay firmly between them. Trish lifted her hips allowing Jeff to slide into her. Trish moaned, loving the feeling of completely being filled.

Once fully sheathed Jeff looked down at Trish gazing into her eyes. Trish looked back feeling the need to cum growing stronger. "Jeff…?"

Jeff seemed to come out of his daze and kissed the tip of her nose before pulling out and thrusting back into her. Both began moaning loudly.

"Jeff… Harder." Trish gasped.

Jeff rose up on his elbows and began to thrust faster. Trish ran her hands up and down Jeff's sweaty back, she ran them down to his butt and held it pushing him in further.

"Jeff… I'm gonna cum!" Trish breathed out.

Jeff lend down and kissed Trish "Cum for me… scream my name."

Trish climaxed screaming Jeff's name over and over. Trish's internal muscles clamped down on Jeff sending him over the edge. Jeff crumbled on top of Trish burying his head in Trish's neck. After a few minutes he rolled off Trish pulling her with him.

"You Kay babe?"

Trish looked up at Jeff "I'm wonderful" She smiled.

Jeff kissed her lips "Good."

Trish snuggled into Jeff placing a leg across his middle. "Remind met to thank Matt and Amy for freaking you out."

Jeff laughed nervously "Matt and Amy weren't in, they'd gone to a club."

Trish looked up and playfully smacked Jeff "You brat."

"But aren't you glad I came over?"

"Very glad" Trish answered leaning over to kiss Jeff.

The next moring trish woke up in jeff arms an he started to watch her sleep then he

go bored an started to kiss all over her eyes and move to her check and started to

nible on her neck then he herd a giggles from above his head and he look up at her

and he go on top of her an she said "what time is it." and then he look over at the

clock an grumble "8:00" Trish push hem off and she said "damn it" jeff pulled her

back in bed and she started to giggle and said "jeffy i got to go get a shower

remember vince want to see me so i can get my job back" "oh ya i forgot " as he said

sadly trish walk to the door an look back and said "but i can use some assent in

the shower." He look at her an jump up an started to kiss her her and it got hot an they move into the bathroom

**like it im glad umm next chapters are going to get tense between trish/job./beths come back and find out wats going on with jeff and tirsh/and ron come back and find out wats going on with jeff and trish **


End file.
